Террария вики:Chat/Logs/10 March 2014
05:07 я тут один? 05:08 Нет 05:11 кто знает, как открыть порты? 05:41 Мне нравится этот Messiah™. 06:01 Я прекрасно пародирую мебель:3 06:02 Это к чему сейчас? 06:04 Забудь 06:04 Ниет. ((99((((( 06:43 Ребят, такой вопрос, где можно перезачаровывать вещи, ну или у кого? 06:50 У гоблина-инженера 06:59 Спасмбо 06:59 спасибо* 07:10 лол, зашёл на сервер, сразу дали маг. зеркало ._. 07:50 Впринцепи всех торговцев 07:51 Ну тогда те 2 варианта выше 07:51 Окей, сппасибо 07:52 Блин, ну как так, первый раз зашёл на сервер и тут же дали магическое зеркало..... 07:52 Это намёк, что бы ты ушёл 07:53 Я не против, пусть намекают 07:56 Ну жопа, вторую ночь подрят пытаюсь убить глаз ктулху, вторую ночь подряд кровавая луна.... 08:03 ) 08:03 я твинсов разобрать не могу) 08:10 Зачем нужен Мистический и Багряный плащи? 08:14 ? 08:14 я не знаю 08:14 я их не находил 08:14 Тогда кримзоновская мантия зачем? 08:14 Crimson Cloak 08:16 ну ёёё 08:17 ААааууу, ребята, зачем нужна Crimson Cloak? 08:19 Для кого статьи пишут? 08:22 Нету статьи 08:22 Я не на столько тупой 08:23 ну или во всяком случае я е не нашёл 08:23 её* 08:44 Уважаемый абонент! 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 Данный ресурс заблокирован 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 Доступ к сайту ограничен в соответствии с Федеральными законами №114-ФЗ от 25.07.2002 (О противодействии экстремистской деятельности), №436-ФЗ от 29.12.2010 (О защите детей от информации, причиняющей вред их здоровью и развитию), №149-ФЗ от 27.07.2006 (Об информации, информационных технологиях и о защите информации) и Постановлением Правительства РФ от 26.10.2012 №1101. 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 08:44 По всем возникшим вопросам, касающимся работы ресурса, обращайтесь к уполномоченным представителям Роскомнадзора и МинЮста. 08:45 Ляпота 08:48 Этож по каким сайтам ты ходишь? 08:52 http://www.youtube.com/ 08:56 Вау. 09:00 http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-03/10/gabmnpxjktcq.png Всё. Хаммеру никогда не победить меня. Я выиграл эту пафосную войну. 09:02 А если он встанет спиной к взрыву? 09:02 У меня была идея уберпафоса. 09:03 Ночь, пустошь, луна, ГГ, Деметрий, сзади взрыв ЭМЯГ'a, сверху взрывается НЛО, и мы всё это под дождём из энергоячеек. 09:03 Будет сложно. 09:03 На фоне взрыва мегатонны 09:03 Нетруъ. 09:11 Скучный ты, Турист. 09:11 Msi1, кикни его 09:12 Кого? 09:12 Туриста 09:12 Не могу 09:12 Пиши честно: "не хочу". 09:13 Было бы за что 09:14 За красивые глаза 09:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLMA-G6woD8 10:10 Привет 10:10 Добавьте, пожалуйста, про стеклянную водяную стену 10:10 :3 10:11 Ее нет не в стенах, не в стекле 10:19 Конец связи. 10:25 So let's get a party going... 10:25 When it's time to party 10:25 we will party hard 10:49 Лел, у меня и берет, и тот крутой шлем полицейского. 10:49 Обожаю полезные баги. 09:12 Не могу 09:12 Пиши честно: "не хочу". 09:13 Было бы за что 09:14 За красивые глаза 09:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLMA-G6woD8 10:10 Привет 10:10 Добавьте, пожалуйста, про стеклянную водяную стену 10:10 :3 10:11 Ее нет не в стенах, не в стекле 10:19 Конец связи. 10:25 So let's get a party going... 10:25 When it's time to party 10:25 we will party hard 10:49 Лел, у меня и берет, и тот крутой шлем полицейского. 10:49 Обожаю полезные баги. 11:20 Выбил плащ? 11:23 Нет, нашел. 11:39 http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2014-03/10/4im4cyrs47mj.png What. 11:39 The. 11:39 Hell? 11:41 Что тебя так удивляет? 11:42 Даже в ХЛ 2 до сих пор новости есть. 11:42 Ага, My Little Pony. 11:43 Няшные 11:43 Появилось необъяснимое желание снести Вегас. 11:43 Это мод такой 11:43 А то я не вижу. 11:44 Установка добровольно-принудительная 11:45 No lelvel cap, Wasteland Mastery, Add skills. 11:45 Я хочу, чтобы работали они. 11:45 А принудительная установка того, что было там мне не нужно. 11:45 Да и напарников я не использую. Бесполезные они. 11:46 Напарников как верстак можно использовать 11:47 ED-E шмотки чинит. Больше не нужны. 11:47 А в Вегасе крафт недопилен вообще. 11:47 Можно было бы обойтись и без него. 11:47 Хаммер, если у тебя есть все преки на крит, то шанс у твоей винтовки 82% 11:48 перки* 11:48 Еще не все, я думаю. 11:48 Удача 10? 11:49 Нет, 7. 11:50 Но я все толковые перки взял. Буду удачу качать интенсивной тренировкой. 11:50 И те счастливые очки найду. 11:50 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. тоже умудрились в тридэ скатить. 11:51 Только интеллект нужен, и всё. 11:51 Во 2 фаллоут та же беда была, если ловкость и интеллект 10 то играть становится легко 11:52 А ещё диалоговая система, которая требует только твои статы. 11:52 Ах, еще и ловкость возьму. Для любимых винтовок. 11:52 Лажа полнейшая. 11:52 А это да. 11:52 Нету интеллекта, красноречия и харизмы — ни о чем не договоришься. 11:53 В Вегасе говорить нужно только в конце уметь. 11:53 Чтобы все разбежались. 11:54 Интеллект для слабаков 11:54 ИНТ для лишних очков. 11:57 Посчитал, в общем 100% крит только у крысобоя и лазерного пистолета Пью-Пью, ну и бластер чужих 11:59 Без консольки не убрать потолок уровня. 11:59 Да ну. 12:00 А зачем его убирать 12:00 к чему бесконечное развитие? 12:00 Я, как заядлый рпг-ник не могу играть без постоянного лвл-апа. 12:00 Интерес сразу отпадает. 12:01 К тому-же я играю на очень сложном, лишние статы мне не помешают. 12:01 Апни 50 и удаляй 12:01 Удалять? Я еще Honest Hearts не прошел. 12:02 Ой, фу. 12:03 Самое страшное в игре 100% защита от радиации 12:03 В игре радиация только бонусы даёт. 12:03 От скиллов. Так что она полезная. 12:10 Я прочитал все перки, бонусов от радиации нет 12:11 В третьем был. 12:11 В любом случае, она ничего не делает. 12:13 А нет, способность атомный 12:13 Нет, в третьем была возможность убрать дебаффы радиации. В Вегасе нету. 12:14 Если у той тянки по квесту получить 600, то в награду дается скилл. 12:15 При рад. отравлении конечности восстанавливаются. 12:15 +25 % скорости передвижения и атаки в зараженной радиацией местности, +2 ПУ, +2 СИЛ. С увеличением радиационного отравления скорость восстановления ОД возрастает с 1,1 до 1,5 раз быстрее обычного. 12:16 Это способность Атомный 12:16 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-03/10/uy69rjt68efz.png Делевел надо. 12:16 Или потолок поднять. Гугл не спас. 12:17 Можно же левл опустить до 1, без потери всех навыков и перков 12:18 Консоль? 12:18 100 лвл через консоль ставится тоже. 12:18 Но нужно без неё. 12:19 Без консоли 12:19 Квест на горе супермутантов гениален. 12:20 А что он? 12:20 Нужно поговорить с рейнджерами. Дрищавый курьер утверждаешь, что он куда опаснее целого города вооруженных супермутантов. 12:21 ИЧСХ, это работает. 12:21 утверждает* 12:21 А вот вбиваешь в консоль critchance 100% и забить можно на вещи и перки и оружие 12:22 И максимальный груз можно подправить 12:26 Эй, Турист. 12:26 Да-да? 12:26 Прочти Fallout: Equestria. 12:27 Он прекрасен. 12:27 Достоевского почитай. 12:27 Он прекрасен. 12:27 Читал. 12:27 Молодец. 12:27 Воистину прекрасен. 12:32 Ну так, что там с MLP мидом? 12:33 Модом 12:33 Слили. Мид ведь. 12:34 Всё очень однозначно: мод, текстура персонажа в игре. 12:34 Не-а. 12:35 Как так? 12:35 Уник. спутник с беспонтовыми скиллами. 12:35 Скиллы правда шлаковые. 12:36 Не считается, если тебе это не нравится. 12:36 Luna - Mare of the Moon - During the night as long as Luna is your Pony Companion, you will slowly regenerate health. Luna will also gain a 20% combat effectiveness. Useful as fuck. 12:37 Тот же ED-E в шестнадцать раз полезнее. 12:38 ED-E походу лучший спутник в игре 12:38 Вот только с ним можно взять ещё кого-нибудь 12:40 Trixie - Trixie's Greatness - While Trixie is your Pony Companion, you gain +10 to all of your skills that are under 50 skill points. 12:40 Вот это нормально. Правда только на начальном этапе. 12:40 Имбовая слишком 12:41 А я случайно убил ЭД-Э. 12:41 Am I normal? 12:43 Теперь писать до хрена команд ради его возрождения. 12:43 Или "дохрена". 12:43 Консоль для слабых. 12:46 одну команду 12:46 Возродить, восстановить квест, отресетить перса. 12:46 2 максимум 12:47 И ачивки выключатся. 12:47 Я этого не переживу. 12:49 Ку всем рипятам! :) (траль) 12:50 ОХТЫЖ 12:50 Что за знакомая сущность? 12:50 Fenix, eto ti? 12:50 Турист, одолжи напалм. 12:51 Как погодка, шо новенького на просторах виртуальности? 12:51 Что-то напоминает. https://www.dropbox.com/s/otnygobd6y0gqal/ScreenShot9.bmp 12:52 https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xaez3tmzf0ih7r/ScreenShot10.bmp 12:53 Fallout boи? Круто, я сам ГЕККал игру, нарм было время( 12:57 Отпали, вместе присоединились. 12:57 Твинки. 146% 12:57 А ты не знал? 12:57 Really cool magnets.© 01:00 МП для Вегаса нашёл. 01:00 Надо накатить мод на лом и защитный костюм и еще на том лифте спуститься. 01:01 И я уже знаю как сделать пафосный скрин. 01:01 Завтра, может, уже он будет. 01:02 Такой мод есть? 01:05 Гугл знает все. 01:05 Но мод на лом я точно видел. 01:05 Разноцветные ломики. Можно сложить флаг геев. 01:06 Будь оригинальнее. Сложи "Радугу Дэш". 12:57 Really cool magnets.© 01:00 МП для Вегаса нашёл. 01:00 Надо накатить мод на лом и защитный костюм и еще на том лифте спуститься. 01:01 И я уже знаю как сделать пафосный скрин. 01:01 Завтра, может, уже он будет. 01:02 Такой мод есть? 01:05 Гугл знает все. 01:05 Но мод на лом я точно видел. 01:05 Разноцветные ломики. Можно сложить флаг геев. 01:06 Будь оригинальнее. Сложи "Радугу Дэш". 02:29 Пока ребятки, пока что. 02:39 <Серп> Привка всем 02:40 Всем ку 05:39 hello my russian friends!� 05:39 and goodbuy! 05:39 короч 05:40 чо как чуваки 05:40 послушайте The Way We Ball (Crizzly Remix) и узбагойдезь!!! 05:41 dsgbkbdfqnt b[05:41 Чёрт. 05:41 Выпиливайте их*. 05:44 Кто скоко играет в террарию я 3 года 05:47 а что тыт время 9:40 а у мя 21:46 05:39 hello my russian friends!� 05:39 and goodbuy! 05:39 короч 05:40 чо как чуваки 05:40 послушайте The Way We Ball (Crizzly Remix) и узбагойдезь!!! 05:41 dsgbkbdfqnt b[05:41 Чёрт. 05:41 Выпиливайте их*. 05:44 Кто скоко играет в террарию я 3 года 05:47 а что тыт время 9:40 а у мя 21:46 06:08 Какой-то скучный день. 06:09 Ни одного уведомления. Неужели никто не хочет изложить мне ярость на стену?.. 06:11 Если ты так хочешь, то я могу. 06:12 Да с тобой неинтересно. 06:12 Вот смотри. 06:13 Ты меня ни за что сейчас банишь на день, а я изливаю тебе всю свою ярость. 06:13 А потом улетаю по Викии навсегда. 06:37 Какое сегодня число 06:37 ? 06:40 10/ 06:40 10.* 06:44 Уже завтра. 06:45 Решил поиграть в кс'очку. 06:45 Смотрю, есль какая-то фича, если забиндить определенную команду. 06:46 Перед раундом заюзал, взорвал весь респ с тиммейтами. 06:48 Плохой ты 06:49 Откуда мне было знать? 06:51 Взорвал всех, так только плохие поступают 06:53 ееееееем 06:53 здарова) 07:05 ... 07:08 Чем бы заняться? 07:37 Уделан. https://www.dropbox.com/s/c8om891z6gmtq7c/ScreenShot12.bmp 07:37 Тебе, может, еще отфотошопить красиво? 07:38 Моча. Ничто не превзойдёт Сранника с Деметрием. 07:38 Это запрещённый приём, и я им воспользовался. 07:38 А ваще стори про ракету непафосная какая-то. 07:39 А это печальная после-история. 07:40 Надо было во всех ракеты посылать. 07:40 Новые локации на дороге не валяются. 07:41 Вот еще. https://www.dropbox.com/s/xdranh9prof6t6s/ScreenShot14.bmp 07:42 Нашивка Хауса? 07:42 Нет. 07:43 Ну, он же текстурку меняет, в зависимости от твоей фракции, не? 07:43 Или это другой плащ? 08:08 По логике, уничтожение анклава во второй части не нужно было? 08:08 технологии, но обычный магазин в вегасе их обходит в этом вопросе 08:08 Нужно 08:08 Иначе игру не пройти 08:10 В Вегасе все фракции унылы. Была бы возможность, я бы скорее от лица Анклава его прошёл, чем от НКР, или Легиона. 08:11 Так можно на дамбу Анклав приглосить 08:11 Пригласить* 08:11 От них толку, как от бомбистов. 08:14 За то в игре есть машина 08:14 Есть винтокрыл. 08:15 И атомные бомбы можно на НКР скинуть 08:18 Хочу, короче, четвёртый фоллач. 08:18 И чтобы в конце ещё одна бомба. 08:18 И всё. Конец. 08:19 4 фолач по сети будет 08:19 Ноль/Десять 08:19 0 / 10 08:19 Чертов пинг. 08:20 А вообще инфу про четвёртый фолл не сливали. 08:21 Известно только то, что права всё ещё у беседки, и работают они над чем-то другим. 08:21 Говоришь как фан, всё время читающий новости. 08:21 Не сказал бы, что фанат. 08:22 Да скорее, что этот Malganus больше знает про фоллаут. 08:26 4 фаллоут не будет, беседка работает над TESO 08:27 Описание по выполнению квеста "Руководство по выживанию на пустошах" - "Если хотим сделать все быстро то скорее направляемся к ближайшему унитазу и пьем оттуда". 08:27 Этот ТЕС испортит как серию игр, так и вселенную. 08:27 Ржу, как дибил. 08:27 Почему "как"? 08:28 Ржу, я - дибил. 08:29 Поэтому я жду соревнование между лучшим игроком по настольному теннису и самым быстрым роботом сборщиком 08:50 TESO. Не та ли игра где можно играть за Дьяблу, разукрасить Дьяблу в розовый и сесть на пони? 08:50 Я так ИРЛ могу. 08:50 Я тоже хочу себе костюм Дьяблы. 08:52 Я тоже хочу разукрасить себя, и сесть на розовую кудрявую пони. 08:52 Хотя, поливать себя краской - это глупо. 08:53 Без костюма неинтересно. 09:08 Срочно надо. 09:08 Надо было думать днём. 09:09 Нужно. Если не он, то что-то другое. 09:09 Срочно. 09:12 Ломка. 09:12 Бедный Гораций. 09:13 Я такими темпами скоро самовыпилюсь. 09:13 надо слезать с этого вещества. 09:13 Учитывая то, какое оно труднодоступное. 09:22 Турист косплэит Коляна? 09:22 Или его тоже подсадили на голубую луну? 2014 03 10